Le coeur et la raison
by laetitia66
Summary: Jack, Sam, une technologie ancienne. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite :)


SG-1 se trouvait sur P3G- 598 depuis maintenant deux jours. Le malp n'avait décelé aucune trace de vie et l'équipe avait pu profiter de la partie en ruine d'un temple pour monter leur campement.

Le colonel O'neill et Teal'c s'occupaient de leurs sécurités depuis leur arrivé, le major Carter avait fini tous ces relevés dès les premières heures passées sur cette planète et elle étudiait à présent un appareil trouvé dans une des pièces encore intacte du temple. Quand à Daniel Jacskon, l'archéologue de l'équipe, il s'était plongé dans la traduction des textes inscrits sur les murs extérieur du temple et le colonel était obligé de venir l'arracher à sa traduction pour l'obliger à manger et dormir un minimum.

Après le déjeuner, le major reparti vers l'appareil dont elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre l'utilité et encore moins le fonctionnement. Le colonel O'neill décida d'accompagner son major laissant le soin à son ami jaffa de s'occuper de la sécurité de Daniel.

- "Alors Carter vous avancez?" Demanda Jack en souriant ravi de passer un moment avec la femme qu'il aime en secret.

- "Non monsieur, je ne comprends pas comment cet appareil peut se mettre en route, et du coup je ne peux pas arriver à trouver son utilité" Répondit Sam frustrée.

- "Il y a des inscriptions dessus non?" Remarqua Jack en s'approchant.

- "Oui, j'ai demandé à Daniel si il pouvait venir pour me traduire ça mais il n'a pas le temps pour l'instant à cause de tout le travail qu'il y a encore dehors" Dit Sam déçue "je vais devoir attendre d'être rentrer à la base pour obtenir une traduction".

- "Ah non Carter, en rentrant à la base on part tous en vacances, et vous n'avez pas le droit de vous approchez de votre labo à moins de 500m compris?" Lança Jack en posant sa main sur l'appareil.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique se soit qu'une puissante lumière envahie la pièce et les enveloppa avant de disparaître les laissant tous les deux sans connaissance.

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que les deux militaires se trouvaient inconscients. Teal'c venait juste d'essayer de les contacter mais n'obtenant aucune réponse de leur part il décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait, pour plus de sécurité Daniel l'accompagna.

Arrivés à l'entrée de la pièce ils virent leurs amis au sol, Daniel voulut se précipiter vers eux mais Teal'c l'en empêcha préférant vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger apparent avant d'aller leur porter secours. Une fois que le jaffa eu vérifié ceci, ils coururent vers Jack et Sam. Teal'c vérifia que son frère d'arme était vivant tandis que Daniel s'occupa de la jeune femme.

- "J'ai un pouls" S'écria Daniel très inquiet.

- "Idem ici" Dit Teal'c.

- "Mieux vaut les ramener à la base" Lança Daniel en soulevant son amie laissant Teal'c prendre Jack puisqu'il était plus costaud que lui.

- "En effet" Répondit simplement Teal'c aussi inquiet que lui pour leurs amis.

Ils atteignirent la porte au plus vite et après avoir envoyé leur code ils passèrent la porte en soutenant toujours les deux militaires qui n'avaient toujours pas repris connaissance.

Arrivé sur Terre Daniel demanda une équipe médicale d'urgence pendant qu'il posait Sam sur la passerelle au côté de Jack.

- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Demanda Janet alors que le général Hammond se tenait derrière elle voulant lui aussi des réponses.

- "On ne sait pas, Sam et Jack étaient dans le temple, Sam étudiait un appareil qu'on a trouvé dans une pièce, Jack est allé avec elle et on a perdu tout contact radio, quand on est allé voir ils étaient tous les deux étendus par terre, inconscient" Expliqua rapidement Daniel.

- "Très bien, on les emmène" S'exclama Janet en se relevant avec l'aide de Daniel.

Daniel, Teal'c et le général Hammond regardèrent les deux brancards s'éloigner en direction de l'infirmerie.

- "Allons en salle de briefing" Dit le général.

Une fois installé autour de la table.

- "Que s'est-il passé exactement ?" Demanda le général souhaitant avoir plus d'information.

- "A notre arrivé au abord du temple, O'neill et moi avons sécurisé le périmètre et nous avons continué à nous assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger" Commença Teal'c.

- "Sam a commencé ces relevés et moi mes traductions, et il y avait beaucoup de travail de mon côté" Continua Daniel avant que Teal'c ne reprenne la suite du récit.

- "Le major Carter a vite fini de faire ces relevés, nous avions trouvé un appareil dans une des pièces du temple, le major a donc commencé à l'étudier".

- "Elle m'a demandé de venir voir les inscriptions sur l'appareil ce matin, mais avec l'ampleur du travail que j'avais je n'ai pas pu y aller" Repris Daniel.

- "Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui allait ce passer docteur Jackson, et nous ne sommes même pas sur que cet appareil soit la cause de leur état actuel" Déclara le général pour rassurer Daniel.

- "Merci monsieur, pour finir après le déjeuner Sam est repartie étudier l'appareil et Jack est allé avec elle, comme on avait pas de nouvelle depuis quelques minutes alors que Jack voulait qu'on garde un contact radio permanent on est allé voir ce qui se passait" Raconta Daniel

- "Nous les avons trouver au sol à côté de l'appareil, j'ai vérifié la possible présence d'ennemis mais il n'y avait rien général" Termina Teal'c.

- "Très bien, donc si vous les avez trouvé à côté de cet appareil, il faudrait qu'on aille le chercher pour pouvoir l'étudier de près" Conclu le général.

- "Oui monsieur, il faudrait également récupérer toutes nos affaires, on pourrait trouver des éléments dans les inscriptions ou les relevés que Sam a fait" Rappela Daniel.

- "Bien, docteur Jackson, Teal'c, rien ne sert d'aller attendre de leurs nouvelles dès maintenant, aller prendre une douche et effectuer la visite de retour de mission à l'infirmerie, je vous y retrouve dans trente minutes, je dois prévenir le président" Déclara le général.

- "Bien monsieur" Répondit Daniel alors que Teal'c se contenta de hocher la tête.

Plus tard les trois hommes se trouvaient dans le couloir de l'infirmerie à attendre le médecin chef. Ils attendirent environ quinze minutes avant de voir apparaître une Janet soucieuse.

- "Janet ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?" Demanda Daniel impatient.

- "Je n'ai rien trouvé pendant l'examen, je leur ai fait passer une IRM et j'ai envoyé des échantillons de sang au labo pour analyse" Expliqua Janet.

- "Donc ils vont bien" S'assura le général.

- "Et bien en fait, ils se sont réveillés et c'est là que le problème est apparu" Commença Janet "Ils ne se souviennent plus de rien".

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe sur les trois autres.

- "Ils sont amnésiques?" Questionna Daniel pour être certain de bien avoir compris.

- "C'est ça, ils ne savent pas qui ils sont et ils n'ont reconnu aucune des personnes présentes" Répondit Janet.

- "Très bien, allons en salle de briefing" Ordonna le général inquiet pour ses hommes.

Le général pris place autour de la table, Daniel et Teal'c assis sur sa gauche, Janet à sa droit en face de Daniel.

- "Docteur nous vous écoutons" Lança le général.

- "Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'examen préliminaire n'a rien montré d'inquiétant, j'ai effectué des prises de sang dont j'attends encore les résultats. Sinon je leur ai fait passer une IRM mais elle n'a rien révélé. Pour l'instant je ne suis pas en mesure de vous dire ce qui a provoqué cette amnésie chez le colonel et Sam" Expliqua Janet.

- "Bien, j'ai envoyé une équipe récupérer vos affaires ainsi que cet appareil avec pour consigne de prendre le plus de précaution possible" Annonça le général.

- "Dès qu'ils reviendront je prendrais des photos de l'appareil pour que les scientifiques puissent l'étudier et j'essaierai de traduire les inscriptions, Teal'c j'aurai besoin de votre aide" Dit Daniel en se tournant vers son ami qui inclina la tête en guise de réponse.

- "Bien allez-y, docteur Fraiser dès que vous en savez plus vous me tenez au courant" Congédia le général en repartant vers son bureau, le président ayant exigé d'être tenu au courant de la situation des deux militaires.

Cela faisait déjà 24h que SG-1 était revenu, la base toute entière avait appris la situation des deux membres de SG-1 et chacun essayait d'aider comme il pouvait. Tous les scientifiques avaient demandé à apporter son aide espérant que l'étude de l'appareil rapporté aiderait Jack et Sam.

Le général Hammond se trouvait dans son bureau toujours aussi inquiet pour ses hommes dont l'état n'avait pas évolué. Ils ne se rappelaient toujours de rien, et ne comprenaient pas se qu'ils faisaient là.

Soudain l'alarme signalant l'activation de la porte retentit sortant ainsi le général de ses pensées.

- "Sergent un signal?" Demanda le général alors qu'il se doutait de l'identité de la personne qui arrivait.

- "Oui mon général, c'est la Tok'ra" Répondit le Sergent.

- "Bien, ouvrez l'iris" Ordonna le général en se dirigeant vers la salle d'embarquement.

Il savait que Jacob devait venir passer quelques jours avec sa fille puisqu'elle devait être en vacance, mais il avait espéré que le problème aurait été réglé afin de ne pas inquiéter Jacob.

- "Bonjour Jacob" Dit le général arrivé en bas de la passerelle au moment où son ami passait la porte.

- "Bonjour Georges, comment tu vas?" Demanda Jacob en remarquant l'air inquiet du général.

- "Pas très bien, viens je vais t'expliquer la situation" Répondit le général en se dirigeant directement vers l'infirmerie sachant que son ami voudrait voir sa fille dès qu'il apprendrait ce qui s'était passé.

- "Alors?" Questionna Jacob.

- "SG-1 était en mission scientifique, juste des relevés à faire pour ta fille et des traductions pour le docteur Jackson, mais ils ont trouvé un appareil, ta fille a commencé à l'étudier. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé mais Teal'c et le docteur Jackson ont retrouvé ta fille et le colonel inconscient à côté de l'appareil, on les a ramené ainsi que l'appareil" Expliqua le général.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?" Demanda Jacob inquiet.

- "Physiquement ils vont bien, mais... ils ne se rappellent plus de rien" Annonça le général.

- "Je veux la voir" S'exclama Jacob.

- "Bien sur" Dit le général en arrivant devant l'infirmerie.

Quand ils passèrent la porte de l'infirmerie ils se figèrent face au spectacle, en effet Jack avait rejoint le lit de Sam et s'était assis en tailleur face à elle, ils semblaient en grande conversation. Sam riait à ce que Jack venait de dire, ils semblaient très proches et très complices. Le docteur Fraiser venait d'arriver à côté des deux hommes.

- "Vous aussi vous avez eu un choc en les voyant comme ça?" Demanda Janet.

- "Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont comme ça?" Questionna Jacob.

- "Depuis le début, et ce matin l'équipe de nuit m'a informé qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à discuter" Répondit-elle en repensant aux images de vidéo surveillance qu'elle avait visionner un peu plus tôt.

Il était déjà tard, pourtant ni Jack ni Sam ne dormaient, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, et aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir dormir.

Voyant que sa voisine ne dormait pas non plus, Jack se décida à se tourner vers elle pour lui parler.

- "Salut" Lança Jack.

- "Salut" Répondit Sam en lui souriant le trouvant très à son goût.

- "Alors... Vous non plus vous ne savez pas pourquoi ils nous retiennent ici?" Demanda Jack avec humour.

- "Non" Dit Sam en gloussant "Par contre ils semblent tous préoccupé par le fait qu'on ne se souvienne de rien".

- "Ah mais je me souviens quand même de certaine chose, une en particulier d'ailleurs" Répliqua Jack plein de mystère en se levant pour venir s'asseoir au pied du lit de Sam.

- "Ah oui... et laquelle? Demanda Sam malicieuse.

- "Je sais reconnaître une belle femme quand j'en vois une" Répondit Jack un sourire sur les lèvres.

Depuis qu'ils avaient été placé dans cette chambre tous les deux et qu'il avait pu la voir, Jack se sentait terriblement attiré par cette femme. Il ne comprenait pas, pourtant il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, on leur avait déjà dit qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux.

Sam le regarda en souriant, elle aussi été très intrigué par cet homme, elle le trouvait séduisant. Et il y avait cette attirance vers lui qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. En même temps elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien pour la retenir. Même si elle ne se souvenait pas de sa vie, elle n'avait pas d'alliance, pas même de bague de fiançailles et elle avait demandé au docteur Fraiser si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et elle lui avait répondu que non.

Jack et Sam n'avaient pas arrêter de parler et de rire, de flirter également jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière du matin leur apporte leur petit-déjeuner les informant que c'était déjà le matin.

Depuis ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, passant toute la journée à discuter de tout ce dont ils se rappelaient.

- "Vous savez où en est Daniel dans ses traductions?" Demanda Janet en revenant à la réalité.

- "Non, je vais aller voir" Répondit le général.

- "Je viens avec toi" Déclara Jacob qui n'osait pas briser la bulle qui semblait entourer les deux militaires.

- "Très bien" Dit le général pensant que ça serait dur pour son ami que sa propre fille ne le reconnaisse pas.

Arrivé au bureau de l'archéologue ils le trouvèrent concentré sur une photo une tasse de café fumante à la main. Teal'c était également présent, une autre photo à la main.

Le général toqua à la porte afin de montrer leur présence.

- "Jacob, général, bonjour, on avance dans la traduction, je ne sais pas comment fonctionne cet appareil en revanche je crois avoir compris son utilité et son origine aussi" Dit Daniel.

- "On vous écoute docteur Jackson" Répondit le général en entrant dans le bureau avec son ami.

- "Alors voilà, déjà si Sam n'a pas réussi à l'activé seule s'est parce que cet appareil est d'origine ancienne, je pense que Jack a du toucher l'appareil à un moment ce qu'il l'a mis en marche" Expliqua Daniel.

- "Et qu'est-ce que cette machine est censée faire?" Demanda Jacob.

- "En fait les anciens ont créé cette machine dans le but d'aider les couples, ou plus tôt les nouveaux fiancés. Elle leur permet de tester leurs sentiments, un dicton de notre planète pourrait résumé cela en fait" Continua Daniel "Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore".

- "Vous êtes en train de dire que l'homme et la femme qui utilisaient cette technologie savaient qu'ils allaient tout oublié?" Demanda le général incrédule.

- "Oui et non, cette machine efface les souvenirs, mais pas les sentiments, si ces deux êtres étaient vraiment fait pour être ensemble alors ils devaient être attirés l'un par l'autre et un vrai baiser rempli d'amour suffisait à leur rendre leur souvenir" Expliqua Daniel.

A cet instant toutes les personnes dans la pièce ce regardèrent avant de sortir précipitamment. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés - à l'exception de Teal'c - lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte se fut pour voir le docteur Fraiser, figé, en train de regarder Jack et Sam s'embrassant passionnément. Elle se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- "Je suis venu voir si tout allé bien quand je les ai vu se rapprocher" Dit-elle en repensant aux derniers instants qui ont conduit à ce qui ce passait maintenant.

Jack et Sam continuaient de discuter, la plus part du temps Jack sortait une blague, soit sur le personnel qui passait par leur chambre soit sur un autre sujet. Il aimait la voir rire, il trouvait son sourire magnifique alors il faisait le pitre pour la distraire et l'observer à la dérobé.

Sam n'était pas dupe, elle avait compris qu'il la faisait rire exprès, mais peu lui importait, elle adorait ces moments qu'elle passait avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, et puis quand elle souriait il souriait aussi alors elle y gagnait au change.

Plus les heures passaient, plus ils se rapprochaient aussi bien psychiquement que physiquement, ils étaient à présent l'un en face de l'autre, le genou droit de Sam reposait sur la jambe gauche de Jack, celui-ci s'amuser à caresser le bras de Sam chaque fois qu'elle riait, provoquant des frissons chez sa compagne.

Ils étaient bien tout simplement, ils rapprochèrent leur visage l'un de l'autre, aucun d'eux avaient remarqué que Janet se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte. Et puis ils décidèrent, sans se concerter, de ne plus se retenir et ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord timidement, mais leur baiser devint passionné, il devint plus exigeant.

Lorsque finalement Janet retrouva ses esprits, elle remarqua que Jack et Sam ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Le général signala leur présence mais ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendu.

Finalement après quelques minutes, Jack se leva, aida Sam à en faire de même, avant de se retourner vers les autres.

- "Salut tout le monde, nous revoilà, bonjour Jacob" Lança Jack "mon général avant que vous ne disiez quoique se soit, je voudrai que vous acceptiez ma lettre de démission".

- "Refusé colonel" Répondit le général "En revanche j'ai un très jolie papier dans mon bureau pour vous".

- "Merci monsieur" S'exclamèrent Jack et Sam en même temps.

- "Papa tu es arrivé" Dit Sam en apercevant Jacob à côté du général.

- "Oui, mais je crois que je vais plutôt aller voir ton frère, que tu puisses profiter de tes vacances avec Jack" Répliqua Jacob en souriant montrant ainsi qu'il leur donnait son approbation.

- "Merci Jacob" Remercia Jack.

-"Bon bin on va vous laisser tranquille maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre" Dit Daniel en souriant, content de voir ses amis heureux.

- "Merci Daniel" Répondit Sam en souriant.

Tout le monde quitta la pièce, laissant les deux amoureux tranquilles.

- "Ça a été une expérience intéressante tu ne trouves pas?" Demanda Jack.

- "C'est vrai" Répondit Sam en souriant "Voir ton côté séducteur était très sympa".

- "Hey ! Non mais toi aussi tu as pas mal jouer je te rappelle !" S'exclama Jack faussement indigné.

- "Pas faux, et maintenant on fait quoi?" Questionna Sam.

- "on vit heureux" Répondit Jack avant d'embrasser sa nouvelle petite amie.

Fin.


End file.
